


Saturdays

by littlebluetui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Cliche, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Nerd Louis, Opposites Attract, Protective Harry, Shy Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetui/pseuds/littlebluetui
Summary: It was so cliche. Harry was the bad boy. Louis was the nerd. They were deeply, deeply in love with each other.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Saturdays

Harry and Louis' story started the same way lots of others do. 

Shy glances, blushed cheeks and stuttered attempts at flirting. 

At least that what it was from Louis' side. 

From Harry it was all confidence, sex appeal and good looks.

The two of them had started dating almost 2 years ago now, and they were as different on the surface as two people could be. Louis was doing his accounting degree at university. He worked part-time as a math tutor for local high school kids and was the captain of the University chess team. Harry studies sport, on a scholarship to play football at the university and partied, harder than anyone Louis had ever met. That wasn't necessarily hard when Louis didn't even drink. 

It all started when Louis accidentally backed into Harry's car in the University parking lot. Louis felt awful, a stuttering blushing mess, and Harry decided that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. From that day forward, the two of them had been inseparable. The first date led to the first kiss which led to their first time together and Louis' first time ever. The quickly moved onto shared closets then shared rooms, then a shared flat together. Technically, the flat was Louis' but all of Harry's belongings were in it, and the boy lived there 6 nights of the weeks. The only exception was Saturdays. 

Harry rented a room in a house with 6 of his football friends. The only thing of Harry's in the whole house was the air mattress in one of the rooms. Although it took a while to get used to, Harry's friends had completely accepted Louis into their group, and Louis' friends had done the same to Harry. Every Saturday night was Harry's night with his friends. It was the tradition. Saturday morning football, big pot luck lunch, and by 4 the drinking would start. Slowly, people from anywhere and everywhere would show up, until the house was full by 9 pm of random sweaty strangers. Louis never understood it. Why would you want to drink disgusting tasting drinks with people you pretend to like but can't even hear over the god awful music until you throw up only to feel like shit the entire next day because of it? It sounds like the most stupid thing Louis has ever heard. Everyone at university, no, everyone in London knows about them; from the students to all the poor neighbors to the cops who shut it down every week. And Louis almost never comes.

Louis and Harry were so supportive of each other in all that they did. Every Saturday, Louis would come to the football game, no matter where it was, and proudly sit in Harry's jacket, cheering for him. Anytime Louis had chess completions, Harry would be right there in the audience, having learnt basically all the rules of the game over the past few years so he can understand what was happening and the moves Louis was making. Louis had taken up the job of washing the whole football teams uniforms and bringing them back clean to practice, as well as baking for them whenever he could. Harry helped Louis study, staying up when the boy was stressed and reading cue-cards to him until they both fell asleep out of exhaustion. Both of them would do anything for each other. And that is the reason that after Harry hinting all season, Louis finally shows up to one of the damn parties. 

Louis has only been to the house a number of times. He came around occasionally when one of the boys asked him to help them study for an exam, a few times when Harry had called him late on a Saturday night to come and take him home, once a few months back when him and Harry got in a massive fight and he had to come ask the man to come home, and once to get a stain out of the carpet in Harry's room after he spilled some bright green drink everywhere. Other than that, Louis was quite happy avoiding the party house. He had tried to convince Harry so many times to just leave the flat he was only at one night a week, but he was determined to keep it for the time with his friends. And despite the weekly parties and Harry's always checking "you sure you don't want to come baby?" every Saturday before he left, the boy had never been. 

Standing outside the party now, Louis had the cuffs of his long shirt in his fists, pulling at it to try and cover more of himself. Harry didn't know that he was coming. Hell, until he actually pulled up here, Louis wasn't even sure if he was coming. Harry had been asking for so long and after the game today, winning the final of the season, he wanted to surprise Harry. But now that he was here, he felt so awkward. Its not that he felt he wasn't welcome. Louis knew all Harry's football team and they are all lovely to him, and most other people know who Harry Styles boyfriend is. It just really isn't his place. The music and the drinks and the people all in his personal space. But, the man he loves more than life is in there. So, taking a deep breath and rocking on his heels one last time, Louis walks up to the door. 

Louis can't help the way his face scrunches up in disapproval as he gets inside. It was just as disgusting as he had imagined it. Every Saturday, he is inundated with drunken snapchats from Harry, keeping him updated on the party, from the comfort of his bed. What he doesn't usually get from those videos is just how smelly it is in reality. As he shuts the front door behind him, hes pretty sure hes already stood in someone vomit and somehow the air just smells sticky with the sugar from all the drinks and someone is definitely smoking weed very close by. Louis tries, not all that hard, to hide his disgust as he move further into the house, trying to weave his way through the people to hurry up and find Harry. 

Thankfully, Louis is only wondering around lost for all of a minute before one of Harry's team mates, Austin, see him.  
"Holy shit, I never thought I would see the day" Austin laughs, scooping Louis up in a hug so tight his feet leave the ground. At least that makes Louis smile.  
"Trust me, I am more shocked than you are" He says with a chuckle, having to repeat himself and all but yell right in Austin's ear for him to hear him.  
"Do you know where Harry is?" He yells. Austin had to lean down, since he was so much taller, just so he could hear Louis. The tall blonde nods, holding his hand out for Louis to take before starting to weave through the crowd with him.  
"Does H know you're here? He hasn't said anything about you coming?" Austin calls back at him and Louis shakes his head, given Austin a cheeky smile, 

After what Louis deems as far too long squeezing through people and having his toes stood on, they emerge in a small clearing. In the middle is a table littered with red party cups, set up for beer pong. He recognised the game because Harry had set it up in their living room last semester with revision questions in the bottom of each cup to make his studying more fun. At one end of the table were some girls Louis had seen around before, and at the other end was Carl, one of the boys who lived here, and finally, Harry. 

At first, Harry doesn't notice Louis standing there. Louis' doesn't blame him. Theres flashing lights and loud noises and because of how competitive the boy is by nature, hes focused on their game. Its not until Austin slaps his hand down in the middle of the table and points to Louis that Harry notices him there. His face goes from confused to worried to happy to confused again. The game completely forgotten, Harry quickly moves around everyone in a bee-line for Louis. 

"Is everything okay?" Is the first thing he asks. Louis can understand why Harry would think something must be wrong for him to show up at a party. Louis knows for a fact hes said he would only walk into a party out of complete necessity.

"Yeah, yeah, everythings fine. I just wanted to surprise you because you won and all" Louis tells him, lips brushing over Harry's ear as he talks and he feels Harry's big hands on his back. 

When Harry pulls back again, he just looks happy this time. Hes got his big smile on and his dimples out and all the grossness Louis has had to endure to get here is all worth it. 

"I can't believe you came. Willingly and everything" Harry says with a laugh, leaning down to give Louis a long kiss. 

"You taste weird" Louis says through a smile when he pulls away.  
"Its whiskey, I'm drinking like a fancy man tonight" Harry tells him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

When theres a call from the table asking if Harry is still playing, he glances at Louis who nods enthusiastically for him to go play. Louis doesn't ex the hand movempect for Harry to drag him over too.  
"Lou's gonna take my shot" Harry tells Carl.  
"Oh god, I'm in trouble" Carl teases, giving Louis a playful nudge as Louis just rolls his eyes. 

Harry in Louis' ear, quickly reminding him of the rules before he steps back, letting Louis have some room to make the shot. Unsurprisingly, Louis misses.  
"That was close, Lou" Carl says, and Harry's back again, the sound of his laugh making Louis smile.  
"No it wasn't, that was bloody awful, babe" Harry says through his laughs, making Louis laugh and playfully pout. 

The girl from the other side throws the ball goes straight in. Without even needing a glance at Louis, Harry reaches around him to take the cup, drinking it contents, knowing that Louis won't want to drink it. When its Louis' turn again, Harry stays close this time, telling him which cup to go for and demonstrating the wrist movements and everything that he should make. Louis misses again, but even Harry admits, "that genuinely was close that time" making Louis roll his eyes. 

After playing beer pong for another round and Louis actually managing to sink a few, Harry is leading Harry off to the kitchen.  
"Let me see if I can find something with no alcohol in it" he says, walking to the fridge full of anyone drinks, and eventually coming back with a coke for Louis and a beer for himself.  
"You're drinking a lot" Louis says softly.  
"Want me to stop?" Harry asks before he takes a sip. If he said yes, he knows that Harry would.  
"No, no, I'm glad you're having fun. I just never see you drink really" He says, sitting up on the counter and wrapping his legs loosely around Harry's when the man comes close. Despite 2 years together, because Louis doesn't drink, he normally not around Harry when he is. Of course he sees Harry have a beer at home or out at a restaurant, but not drinking as much as he is so quickly as he is tonight. 

"Its not too much. I'm not drunk drunk" he explains, tapping the end of Louis' nose with a fond little smile. "So what do you think of your first party?" He asks, a smile resting on his lips.  
"Its a bit gross actually" he says and that sets Harry off laughing again.  
"Explain to me how this is gross" He says fondly.  
"Well, when I walked in, I stood in someones sick, and someone blew their weed smoke in my face and the floor is so sticky and some people are clearly very drunk or high or something" Louis says, giggling as he talks though at the way Harry was rolling his eyes.  
"People are just relaxing and having fun, baby. I thought that math camp you wanted to go on was pretty gross too" He says making Louis laugh more.  
"I love you" he says fondly.  
"I love you more."

After someone yells into the kitchen asking Harry to make them a drink, Harry spends a while teaching Louis how to make a few different cocktails before they're back out in the crowd again. Louis isn't one for dancing or grinding all over Harry in public the way that some people here are, so they just stick to moving around different groups that were playing different drinking games. Eventually, they end up in the back yard, sitting in a circle of some of Harry's team mates and friends and their partners as they all pass around a joint. Louis knew that Harry smoked weed with his friends; Louis knew everything about Harry. He didn't mind too much because he knew it only happened every so often. He had to admit though that Harry looked hot smoking. Harry catches him looking and gives him a wink, and his hip a small squeeze where he was sitting in Harry's lap. 

When someone in the circle suggests truth or dare, Harry feels the slight tense in Louis' body and places a reassuring kiss to the boys shoulder. "We're going to call it a night" Harry says, tapping Louis side softly for him to stand up. Louis was always grateful that Harry could tell what he was thinking so quickly, without them having to communicate. After saying goodnight to everyone, Harry leads Louis through the crowd one last time before unlocking his bedroom door and slipping inside. 

The time Louis is finished teasing Harry about how little was in his room and suggesting multiple times they just go home to sleep and having to blow the air mattress up more, its nearly 2.30 the time they are get in bed. Harry is in just his boxers as usual and Louis in one of Harry's hoodies left in the room and his underwear.  
"Thank you for coming tonight, Lou." Harry says quietly in the dark room, his fingers carding back and forth of Louis' back, under the hoodie.  
"I had fun, I'm glad I came" Louis says softly, placing little kiss to Harry chest. It's true too. Its not necessarily something that he wants to do again, but he's glad that he came this once. After exchanging goodnights and I loves you, both boys cuddled in close, and close their eyes. 

15 minutes later, Louis is still wide awake and he can feel Harry is next to him too. With the party still raging down stairs and in the hallway right outside, sleeping is impossible.  
"Haz?" Louis whispers, getting a hummed response straight away as Harry's fingers start to move on his back again.  
"I can't sleep" he says softly, and is greeted with Harry's lips on his forehead as a reply.  
"Too loud, huh?" He asks softly. It wasn't the noise that was keeping Harry up. He was used to falling asleep with the party going on. He had never been able to fall asleep before Louis though. He always just needed to know Louis was okay and asleep before he could properly relax.  
Louis nods against Harry chest in response. "What time does the party stop?" Louis asks.  
"Don't know. Sometimes it goes till like 4. Depends really on when the cops will come and shut it down" Harry explains softly.  
"Can we just go home?" Louis asks, and he doesn't mean to sound like hes whining as much as he does.  
"We're already here and in bed and I blew it up more, babe." Harry says softly with a sigh. If Louis really wanted to, he would get up and go without a complaint, but right now hes just comfortable and doesn't want to move. 

After laying silently for a while longer, he can feel that Louis is not even really trying to relax. "Baby?" Harry whispers softly, placing a kiss to Louis' shoulder. "Can I try to help you relax a bit?" he whispers, carding his fingers gently through his hair.  
"Theres people right outside, Haz" Louis whispers, already blushing a bit as if the people could possible hear him through the walls with the music as loud as it is.  
"The doors locked, love" Harry says softly. "If you don't want to, that completely fine, I know this is a new thing. We can go home if you want to. But I promise you no one will come in" he whispers softly.  
"Is the door definitely locked?" Louis mumbles.  
"Mhm" Harry hums softly, pressing a kiss to Louis temple before getting up. "I'll make sure" He says softly, moving to the door and showing Louis that it is in fact locked. 

\--  
Despite being together 2 years, Louis still got shy about sex. He still blushed at the mention of it. It had taken them 3 months dating before their first sexual experience, and that had been Harry rubbing Louis off through his pants as they lay on the sofa after watching a movie. Louis had been so nervous and embarrassed he made Harry leave right after and couldn't even look him in the eye. It was 8 months into dating that they had first had sex. Harry had never once put any pressure on Louis, and always assured him he would wait as long as he wanted. On their anniversary, Harry had taken Louis out to a nice restaurant for dinner. Louis had been acting strange and quiet all day, avoiding Harry eye contact and blushing at his touches. Harry was scared somehow he had messed it up, and driving home he had pulled over, putting the car in park and turning to Louis. 

"Louis, look at me" Harry had said, and Louis had been biting his lip so hard Harry reached over to cup his cheek and gently free his lip with his thumb.  
"Have I done something to upset you?" He had asked, worry written all over his face. That was when Louis had started to cry. 

After moving everything around so Harry was sitting on the centre console holding Louis as close as he could in the awkward position, and after lots of coaxing and promising everything was okay, Louis had finally stutter out in a whisper he wanted to have sex. After sitting on the side of the road in his car for another hour or so just chatting about everything and Louis' feeling and Harrys, Harry had made love to Louis that night. 

After that, it took a few more months to do anything more than the most vanilla positions. Of course, Harry never pressured Louis in anyway, just waited for him to be ready. He encouraged Louis to watch porn and find out what he liked and what he might like to try and Harry told Louis more about his kinks and all. It was only very recently that Harry had tied Louis' hands to the bed head for the first time and they had a list of things in the bed side table of things they wanted to try, much to Louis' embarrassment. 

\--

"Do you want to?" Harry asks Louis softly. He was sitting at the end of the bed, watching Louis' every move the way he always did in situations like this. He was always so observant, looking for any sign that Louis was uncomfortable or needed to stop. Harry learnt a few months ago, in an evening that had broke his heart a bit, that Louis wouldn't necessarily tell him that he wanted to stop, not wanting to upset him.  
When Louis just shrugs, his bright red cheeks obvious now that Harry had his phone torch lighting up the room, Harry sighs softly, crawling back up the bed.  
"Talk to me" He whispers, running his nose lightly over Louis' cheek. "Please" He adds quietly. 

"I just... theres people literally right outside. What if they hear something?" Louis mumbles  
"Sweet boy, the music is so loud, they aren't going to hear the precious little noises you make." Harry says softly, cupping Louis' cheek.  
"You're always quiet babe. Been trying to get your brave enough to make noise for months. They aren't going to hear you" Harry says with a little smile and Louis rolls his eyes a bit.  
"Can I..." Harry mumbles, his hand moving down to Louis belly, only slipping lower when he gets a little nod from Louis.  
"You're hard, love" he says quietly, massaging so gently over Louis' length making Louis let out a tiny little whine.  
"That was as loud as you get, love. They didn't hear that, did they?" He asks quietly and Louis shakes his head a little. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks softly, his hand still moving so slowly and so gently.  
"Feels good" Louis mumbles and Harry smiles fondly, kissing his cheek.  
"I meant about your feelings but I'm glad you're enjoy yourself" He teases with a smile, making Louis smile softly too.  
"Wanna keep going?" Harry asks and smiles as Louis nods, moving down the boys body. 

Harry loves to be between Louis' cheeks, eating him out. He honestly would do it 5 times a day if Louis would let him. He loved how sensitive Louis was, he loved how he would squirm, he loved the pressure of his thighs, loved the way the boy would rut against the mattress when he got desperate, loved the little sounds he would make. That was all exactly what was happening right now as Harry ate Louis out, one hand slowly working a finger in alongside his tongue, and the other clutching Louis to comfort the boy.  
"I need more" Louis whined so quietly, Harry almost missed it, having to sit up a bit and ask him to repeat him.  
"What do you want, love?" Harry asks softly, still slowly moving 2 fingers in Louis, spreading him out. At the moment, they were working on Louis being more confident on asking what he wanted for.  
"Want you" Louis mumble quietly, face smooched into the pillow as he strains a bit to look back at Harry, so he moves to the side to make it easier on the boy, not wanting for him to get sore.  
"You've got me, love. What in particular do you want?" Harry encourages softly. He slows down his fingers working inside Louis so the boy can think. Louis lets out a quick 'don't stop, please' and Harry quickly assures him hes not stopping and he'll wait as long as he needs.  
After sometime, Louis whispers into the pillow so quietly that Harry misses it completely.  
"Look at me and say it baby, I didn't catch that" Harry coaxes softly.  
Louis sighs softly, biting his lip and saying a tiny bit louder "want your penis." 

Every time Louis says that, Harry can't help the smile that comes over his face.  
"Want my cock?" Harry repeats with a smile, just to make Louis smile a bit.  
"Don't be so crude, Harry" Louis says, but Harry mimics him and says it at the same time, making both of them chuckle softly. Louis always called body parts their anatomically correct name and Harry thought it was one of the many adorably nerdy things about him.  
"You're doing so well baby. Do you want it like this? Or on your back?" Harry asks him, getting another mumbled response before Louis is rolling onto his back. 

"Baby, can you suck on me just for a bit? Need you to get me nice and wet" Harry asks, smiling at the way Louis was so quick to move.  
"Good boy" he says fondly. One thing Louis always was confident about was having Harry in his mouth. Harry had taught Louis how to suck his cock the way he liked, and Louis, like everything else, took to perfecting it. Harry had never felt anything like it, and he had had plenty of people with their mouths on him.  
"Shit, Lou. Don't do that or I cum before I can get in you" Harry warns at the ways Louis starts to swirl his tongue, running his fingers through the boys hair. His mouth is heaven and Harry almost just lets Louis finish him here. 

Soon though he has to pull the boy off, giving him a quick kiss and another 'you alright?' quickly. He could see Louis' eyes starting to get spacey the way they did and its when he really started to get protective.  
"Ready baby?" He asks softly, lining himself up. Louis looks panicked for a second before he feels his hand pulling at Harrys hand on his hip. "Sorry" Harry mumbles quickly, linking his fingers through Louis'. Louis always liked to have his hand held. No matter how kinky they were being, he still needed the innocent comfort of his hand being held. 

When Harry pushes in he waits from the little nod from Louis before he starts moving.  
"Fuck, always feel so tight for me. Always so fucking good Lou" Harry mumble, kissing a trail down Louis' neck, earning him a series of moans and whimpers.  
"Harry..." Louis whispers quietly, eyes drifting shut.  
"I've got you, baby" He whispers softly.  
Harry pace was slow, but his thrusts were deep, the way Louis liked it. The way that would make Louis' breath hitch every time they connected. The way that would make Louis' belly move subtly, where Louis would always rest his hand because he loved to feel Harry inside him.  
"You feel me in you, baby?" He whispers and Louis is whining as he nods.  
"Daddy" He moans and Harry groans, thrusting deeper making Louis mouth fall open in a silent scream. The daddy thing was new. He only said it first 2 weeks ago and Louis had tried to run away when he had first let it out.  
"Yeah, good boy. Feel daddy's cock inside of you. Right where it belongs, huh?" Harry grunts. His pace was still slow but his thrust much more forceful, the room filling with the sound of their skin slapping together every time he pushed in.

"Harry?" The call comes suddenly from outside the door, followed but a few harsh knocks. Louis' eyes suddenly snap back into reality and the panic is clear straight away. Harry could punch whoever that is. If he has to stop right now, he will.  
"Shh,shh you're fine baby. The doors locked. No ones coming in. Just me and you, sweet boy. Just ignore it" Harry is whispering to Louis, moving slowly inside him now.  
"Harry I know you're in there. Where did you put the extra vodka?" The voice, Carl calls.  
"Fuck off Carl!" Harry yells without even thinking, the frustration clear in his voice. He feels Louis tense under him and regrets it right away.  
"Its in the backroom, behind the paper towels" Harry calls back again, his voice softer now. "Fuck off, please" He adds, hearing a laugh from outside. 

Harry had to make a promise to Louis a while ago that he wasn't going to yell anymore. A few months back, the two of them had gotten into a massive fight. It was about some friend of Louis' who Harry thought was flirting with him and Harry had been telling Louis for ages. He didn't want to be one of those boyfriends though and he trusted Louis with everything, so just left it. Louis had come home crying one day though and told Harry that this guy had kissed him. Furious, Harry had driven to the guys house with Louis in the car, rung the door bell and punched him a few times when he opened it, yelling at him about leaving Louis alone. When Harry got back to the car, it was obvious that Louis was scared. So scared he would avoid Harry and flinch when he touched him. Harry had moved out, back into the flat for a few weeks before Louis had shown up, begging him to come back home. 

"I'm sorry for yelling" He say quietly, still in Louis but perfectly still now. His eyes are darting all over Louis face, trying to get a read on him. When Louis doesn't say anything, Harry starts to carefully pull out, thinking about how hes managed to fuck up a perfect night. A tiny little whine escape Louis' lips though and Harry look at him confused.  
"Can you talk to me please Lou? Please?" He whispers, not really liking that he sounds like hes begging but not really caring either.  
"I... don't go" He whispers.  
"Won't go anywhere if you don't want me to. But I don't want you being scared" he whispers softly. He hates the ideas of that more than anything.  
"Just want my Harry" He whispers quietly, avoiding Harry's eyes. They had talked about this before. Sometimes Louis' felt like there were two different versions of Harry.  
Harry nods softly, pulling out of Louis, earning him a little sob.  
"Shhh, one second baby. Not going anywhere, just give me one second" he whispers softly as he rolls Louis on his side before sliding back into his warmth. Big spoon and little spoon. Louis often said this was his favorite position. He loved to be completely embraced by Harry, as close as possible, touching almost every part of him. It was their lazy morning position, their couch position, their comfort position.  
"There we go, all better" Harry whispers, starting the slow movement of his hips again. He just needs to prove to Louis theres nothing in him the boy needs to be scared of. 

It doesn't take long for Louis' little moans to start again, much to Harry delight who was whispering encouragement in the boys ear. He reaches around to wrap his hand around Louis' length too, slowly working him in time with his thrusts. In this position, Harry was able to perfectly hit Louis' prostate everytime, making his breath hitch beautiful. 

"I'm going to cum" He whispers soon, nails digging into the back of Harry's hand hes clinging to.  
"Wait for me, I'm close" Harry whispers, moving slightly faster. He loves the way Louis always waits, and how hes toes crunch up and his body gets tense as he tries his best. Just feeling how hard hes trying for him is always enough to get Harry to the end. 

"Go baby" He mumbles, and that all it takes for Louis to be overcome with his orgasm, his body twitching and tightening around Harry, ringing his out of him. Harry's teeth sink into Louis' shoulder as he takes them through their orgasms, high pitch whimpers falling from his lips as he tries to stay quiet how he knows Louis wants. He feels Louis' fingers in his hair as he goes through his after shocks, kissing the indentations hes left on the boys shoulder. 

Harry slowly pulls out of Louis, hushing the boy as he whimpers with over sensitivity before rolling the boy onto his back and easily licking up the mess from his orgasm. As always, Louis watches Harry with hooded sleepy eyes before the man crawls back up the bed. 

"Ready to sleep?" he asks quietly and Louis nod softly, closing his eyes in his post orgasm haze.  
Harry goes about cleaning up a bit before he crawls in next to Louis and feels the boy relax the rest of the way once they are cuddled together.

As the party raged on outside their doors, Louis fell asleep in the arms of his love, thinking that maybe parties weren't all that bad afterall


End file.
